Wearable computing devices is becoming increasingly popular. For example, head-mountable display devices, smart watches, body-worn health monitors, and smart headphones or headsets, are becoming increasingly common.
In some cases, a wearable device may be tethered to another computing device. For example, Bluetooth headsets can be tethered to a user's smart phone in order to provide a hands-free mechanism to audio based functions. For example, a Bluetooth headset may allow a user to use voice commands to make and receive phone calls, and/or to dictate text messages, among other possibilities. When a wearable device, such as a Bluetooth headset, is tethered to another computing device, the wearable device may be able to access information stored on the other device, and may be able to control certain functions and/or features of the other device.